The End of Civilization (AU1)
by Grubkiller19
Summary: The Clone Wars have ended. Peace seems to have been restored to the galaxy. People begin to rebuild their damaged civilizations and their broken lives. But unbeknownst to anyone in the known galaxy, even the Jedi, a terrible new threat was waiting to strike from the shadows. A threat that could spell the end of Civilization. Yuuzhan Vong invasion. STORY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here!**

 **Hey folks. I back with another exciting story for my Star Wars AU.**

 **This takes place a few weeks after my SWTCW/ROTS story, 'The End is Near'.**

 **It's about the beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion.**

 **It's called the End of Civilization because it's a Mace Windu quote from the EU, in which he predicted the Vong invasion.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Be sure to leave your thoughts in the review section when you're done.**

 _Story Synopsis:_ _The Clone Wars have ended. Peace seems to have been restored to the galaxy. People begin to rebuild their damaged civilizations and their broken lives after the War that had effected every corner of the galaxy. But unbeknownst to anyone in the known galaxy, even the Jedi, a terrible new threat was waiting to strike from the shadows. A threat that could spell the end of the galaxy._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. It was created by Lucasfilms and is owned by Disney.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Helska 4, Near the unknown regions, 2 hours after the ceasefire that marks the official end of the Clone Wars_.

On a shuttle that was en route towards the planet Helska 4, a squad of Clone Scout Troopers were listening to a broadcast by the new Supreme Chancellor: Tomas Dalyell.

"Everybody shut up and listen," Corporal Spark said, getting the others to sit up and listen.

 _"At 1000 hours this morning, the Confederacy of Independent Systems signed a formal surrender to the Galactic Congress of the Republic and have concluded a peace treaty. It is with profound relief that I tell you...the Clone Wars are now at an end, and that the Republic, and CIS, will embark on a program of reconciliation and rebuilding to heal the terrible scars-individual and national-that this long, terrible conflict has left upon 'Our' Galaxy. We hope that the smaller CIS states, such as Murkhana, Antar, Helghan, and Gorasnaya, will come to accept our offer of reconciliation and formally agree to the cease-fire in line with other CIS states. Let us now join together, and enjoy this peace in our time."_

"Hell ya! The war's over," Crosshairs, the marksman, said.

"That's right. We finally beat those clankers," Patch, the medic said, said.

"Alright alright enough," Sergeant Iceman said. "We're coming up on Helska 4. I want all of you ready for action".

"Sir what are we even doing here? The fighting's over, and that's what we were bred for," Speedy, the scout, said.

"You were bred to serve the Republic. The fighting's over, but now come's the harder part: Keeping the peace. As long as the Republic needs us, we'll answer the call. And as long as people need help, well...we're all they've got," Iceman said. "Am I understood?"

"SIR YES SIR!" They all shouted.

The team of Scout troopers were among several different units that were answering distress signals in the northern quadrant of the Outer Rim.

Their Nu class shuttle flew through the system and landed near where the distress beacon was emanating. It was on Helska 4, a planet that was right on the edge of the unknown regions.

Apparently, it had avoided the war altogether.

But that didn't mean that it was free of troubles.

Iceman took most of the squad and went to invesigate the beacon, which was coming from a military base belonging to the local security forces, while the rest of the team led by Corporal Spark stayed behind to guard the ship.

"Alright everyone. Keep your eyes peeled. We weren't given a welcoming committee so...O My God!" Iceman said.

"Sarge what's wrong, we...Holy Shit!" Speedy exclaimed.

The squad exited the woods and saw the military base.

What was left of it anyway. There were holes blasted into the outer wall. Smoke poured out of some of the buildings. Craters dotted the pavement.

Someone attacked this base.

The question was: Who?

"What happened here?" Patch asked.

"I don't know. But that's what we're hear to find out. Come boys. Let's get down there," Iceman ordered.

The squad moved down towards the base and came up on the outer security gate.

But it was opened...smashed open really...and the checkpoint was unmanned.

"Alright, move through. But keep your eyes peeled," Iceman said.

The team moved through the gate. Every trooper raised their rifle and started scanning their sectors.

They passed the checkpoint, sandbag positions, smashed windows, scorch marks, and blast mark holes.

There were also blood stains. Big ones.

But there were no bodies.

"Where is everyone? Including the bodies," Crosshairs asked.

"Reader. Get your scanner ready," Iceman ordered the scanning technician of the team.

"Yes Sir," Reader said as he pulled out his scanner and started scanning the base for signs of life.

Everyone aimed their rifles in all directions.

"Sarge, this doesn't make sense". Reader said.

"What's wrong trooper?" Iceman asked.

"I..uhm...I'm picking up life signs in all of the buildings," Reader said.

A few troopers looked back at him. They may have had helmets that made them all look identical. But their body language said it all: They were confused.

"The Fuck? I think you need a new scanner. 'Cause that's insane," Speedy said.

"Quiet? Where's the largest concentration?" Iceman asked.

"The Main Hanger Sir. That way," Reader said, pointing to a large building about 200 yards away.

"Then that's our next stop, so let's move!" Iceman said.

The squad got moving towards the main hanger, scanning their sectors and covering each other as they moved.

As the squad kept an eye out for trouble, a trooper hacked the door, getting it to open.

When it opened, the team saw the most disturbing thing that could possibly be observed by anyone.

All over the hanger, the ceiling, floor, and the walls, strange growths were growing.

They looked like reddish-brown eggs. Each of them throbbed.

"My God!" Patch exclaimed.

"Good thing we wear helmets," Speedy commented, thinking that it might smell bad.

"Reader...What the fuck am I looking at!" Iceman demanded.

Reader looked at his scanner.

"Sir...If Im reading this right...These are the base personnel," Reader said.

"Nobody touch anything. Make sure you're recording everything with your visors. Command needs to know everything," Iceman ordered.

Suddenly, a low growling/hissing noise could be heard. Metal began to creak from far away.

Both noises made the squad tense up.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Crosshairs said.

"Boy, you've always got a bad feeling about somethi-," Patch tried to say when Iceman's comm link went off.

" _Sarge. Sarge. Can you hear me?!"_ Spark said.

Iceman answered. "What's going on soldier?"

Blaster fire could be heard from the other side.

 _"We've got contacts! Lots of 'em! They're not Separatists! They've taken over the shuttle! They...They're just tearing through us. What? No! NNOOOO!"_ The trooper screamed before the transmission was cut.

"Corporal. Do you copy? Over!" Iceman said. He turned to Speedy. "Speedy get over to the landing site and find out what the Hell is going on," Iceman ordered.

The growths on the wall began to quiver. And strange breathing noises could be heard throughout the base.

"But Sarge..." Speedy said.

"I Don't Have Time For Your Lip Soldier. I Gave You An Orde..." Iceman said before Speedy interrupted.

BUT Sarge! Listen," Speedy said.

Iceman could hear what everyone else could hear.

"What is that?" Reader asked.

"Where's that coming from Speedy?" Iceman asked.

"Everywhere. I...THERE! Holy Crap!" Speedy said as a door was ripped open to reveal several gray humanoid figures. They were bizarre looking. They had several orange eyes that glowed in the dark, and pointed teeth that grew upwards from their mouths. They each ranged from 4-7 feet tall.

The Clones and the creatures looked at each other.

Then the creatures looked at the ceiling and screeched to high Heaven, their sounds echoing off of the wall, before they charged at the clones with a ferociously inhuman speed.

Two Clones were tackled and pummeled to death, screaming, by the lightning fast creatures before they could raise their rifles to defend themselves.

"Holy Shit!"

"What are Hell are these things?"

"I don't care! Just shut 'em up!" Iceman ordered.

Each Clone fired on the creatures, their blue blaster fire illuminating the dark hanger bay.

The creatures were ripped apart by the Clone's firepower.

Limbs were blown off and blood splattered the ground.

"What the Hell just happened?"

"I don't know but...Sarge...The eggs...They're shaking!"

The quivering eggs began to violently shake before they burst open.

Out of each growth sac came either one of the gray creatures, or a cluster of spider like creatures.

The loth-cat sized spiders had 4 pointed legs, glowing eyes, scorpion-like tails, and mouths with sharp teeth.

Even those creatures hissed.

The creatures all screamed before charging.

"Weapons Free!" Iceman shouted before every remaining clone cut loose with their blaster fire.

Some of the creatures fell, and the spiders exploded if they were hit.

But there were many...many...more to take their place.

Clones were tackled and beaten violently to death, or they were covered in spiders, which stabbed them to death with their sharp legs.

Some clones tried to run out of the hanger, but were caught by more creatures from the other buildings.

The blaster fire stopped.

But the screaming continued.

Eventually, that stopped too.

Then silence.

Whatever happened there on Helska 4 today, It was only the beginning of the End of Civilization.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey folks. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Be sure to leave your thoughts in the review section.**

 **This is Grubkiller. Over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Have no fear, Grubkiller is here!**

 **Here's part 2 of this story.**

 **More Yuuzhan Vong discoveries, Jedi Council/Republic government take action, and Luxsoka.**

 **Warning: M rated content incoming. Brace for impact (The Lemon kind). ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy nonetheless.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Renegade, on patrol in the far Outer Rim near the Unknown regions, 1 month after the end of the Clone Wars_.

Far out on the edge of known space, a Venator-Class Republic Star-Destroyer was on patrol over the planet Sernpidal, just close to the Unknown regions.

Jedi Master Sheras Argerin looked out the bridge of her warship, RSV Renegade, as it slowly travelled across the system.

Their mission: Investigate the region for strange activities.

Even though the Clone Wars were over, small Separatist holdouts continued to be a thorn in the side of Republic forces in the far outer rim.

Clone Commander Dagger, CC-4015, walked up to the Jedi Knight. He wore white armor like all of his brothers in the Clone Army, but he had yellow-green accents on his armor. He also wasn't wearing his helmet, so he was showing the identical features of Jango Fett, the Clone template. He had a scar that ten from his forehead, down his nose and to his chin. He had another on his cheek.

"Ma'am. Can you tell me again, what are we going here?" The Clone officer asked.

"We're trying to solve a mystery. Our patrols in this region of the galaxy are going missing. Someone needs to find out what's been happening to them," Sheras said.

"But Sernpidal is a peaceful planet. What could possibly be out here?" Dagger asked.

There have been reports of Republic patrols going missing without a trace.

Distress calls were answered, but no one was there. It was like a ghost passed through and made everything vanish.

"That's what we're here to find out," she said.

They both walked over to CIC (Combat Information Center) at the back of the bridge.

 _RSV Renegade_ 's captain was talking to the officers. They were keeping in touch with a Arquitens class light cruiser and two consular class frigates that had flown in with them.

They were scattered across the system. ARC-170 fighters flew patrols to widen the small battle group's search pattern.

"Captain, report," Sheras ordered.

"Yes General," he said. "Nothing so far. But that's what we've seen so far. Nothing".

"And yet our comrades are going missing. Right after the end of a war coincidently. We must find out what's going on," she said.

"Yes Ma'am," the captain said before turning to his XO.

The Lieutenant stood forward.

"General...Our squads on the surface of the moon've found the distress signal. But there's no signs of humanoid life. Or any life really. The infrastructure is there, albeit damaged from an armed struggle. But it looks like it was never occupied. And the local populace on the surface is reporting a total communications blackout," the clone officer said.

Sheras stroked her chin and groaned in contemplation.

 _This is a curious development_.

"No sign of any Separatist holdouts?" She asked.

"No ma'am," he said.

"Continue monitoring the sector. I want to know what happens the minute that..." Shears started to say when a frantic voice came in over the comm system.

" _Mayday Mayday Mayday, this is the RSV Stinger. We are under attack! Is anyone out there?!_ " Said a holographic figure. This figure was the CO of the Arquitens class light cruiser, the _RSV Stinger._

"What's going on Lieutenant?" The Renegade's captain asked in a slightly demanding way.

" _We've got multiple contacts surrounding us. They're quicker than hell and they outnumber us. They...there just ripping us apart,_ " the officer said before the sound of an explosion off camera came in.

The officer covered his face and screamed before his hologram disappeared.

"Lieutenant? Do you copy, over?" The captain said before he looked up at Sheras.

She turned and headed for the viewport.

"Sound the call to general quarters. And rally the rest of the battle group on us behind the Renegade. We may have found our culprit," she said.

"Aye ma'am," the captain said before the general alarm sounded across the ship, alerting everyone and causing them to rush their battle stations and then man them.

The _RSV Renegade_ pushed forward in the direction of the distress call.

Crewmen manned their stations, and pilots jumped into their fighters.

The Stinger was on the other side of the planet's moon.

As they moved around the moon, the Stinger began to appear, it became more and more evident that the situation had just become more dangerous.

Master Argerin and her men watched as the burning Wreckage grew larger as they got closer.

The Light Cruiser was gutted and burning.

"Keep scanning the system. We must find out what's causing this," Sheras said.

"Ma'am. I think that I found it," an officer said.

Off in the distance was a bizarre looking ship of some kind.

It looked like several domes stacked on top of one another, their spires jutting straight down from the bottom of each dome.

The ship was trying to get away.

"Engage that Warship. Don't let it get away!" The captain ordered.

The Renegade's engines lit up and propelled the ship forward at a greater speed. The faster Republic ship was quickly gaining on the escaping ship.

The unknown ship fired on the Republic cruiser and its escorts, yellow plasma bolts flew towards the Republic ships.

 _Renegade'_ s shields held, brushing off the yellow plasma.

When the bizarre ship started launching fighters and small escorting corvettes to slow down the Republic, both Consular class frigates moved forward provide fire support for the _Renegade._

RSV Renegade's heavy cannons aimed forward.

Just as the enemy ships came into range, the barrels of each turret on either side of the bridge superstructure exploded.

Blue plasma was hurtled towards the enemy craft.

Small corvettes, which looked like strange bacteria with spines jutting from their bottoms, were ripped apart.

The fighters were ripped apart.

The Republic's combined firepower from the frigates, fighters, and heavy cannons, destroyed all of the corvettes and several fighters.

"We're going great. Keep pushing forward," the Captain said.

Just then, the fleeing cruiser fired several mortar like weapons from its upper decks.

The projectiles arched upwards before crashing down into the two consular class frigates.

An explosion occurred before each projectile entered each ship. But they didn't come out, meaning that both projectiles were inside the ships.

"Frigates 318 and 327, do you read. Are you alright?" Shears asked.

Panicked radio chatter came in over the comm system.

"O God! What are those things," One frigate crew-woman panicked.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" One Clone trooper shouted over the sound of blaster fire in the back ground.

"Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" Another crewman panicked.

The frigates stopped moving. Then one fired on the Renegade. They were taken over by something.

"Frigate 318. What the Hell are you doing?" the captain shouted. "Prepare to return fire".

"Wait! Look!" Shears said. Everyone looked out the viewport.

The other frigate, 327, that wasn't firing on the _Renegade,_ turned and rocketed towards the corrupted frigate, 318.

Someone from the Republic was still at the pilot's seat.

Then came a battle cry over the comm system.

"For The Republic!" Someone, presumably the Clone pilot, shouted before his frigate cleaved right through the other ship, causing both frigates to explode.

Everyone froze.

"What The Hell Was That!?" Commander Dagger shouted.

"I don't know. But let's be sure we don't meet the same fate," Sheras said.

RSV Renegade, the last Republic warship in the system, continued forward.

All guns blazing.

The heavy cannons destroyed a second wave of corvettes and fighters. The Renegade's secondary gunnery stations also made sure to keep more of those flying projectiles from penetrating the hull, in order to avoid the fate of the two frigates from earlier.

"Open a comm channel". Sheras ordered.

A clone officer flipped a few switches and nodded towards the General.

"Unidentified warships. You have illegally entered Republic space and are guilty of slaughtering the lives of Republic citizens and servicemen alike. Decrease your speed and prepare to be boarded". The General ordered.

Eventually, the fleeing cruiser started firing on its own escorts.

"What are they doing?" The captain asked.

"They're creating a debris field with their own ships," Dagger said.

"Activate homing torpedoes. Fly them through the field and target their engines.

The captain nodded.

Soon, 4 proton torpedoes were launched from the forward torpedo bays.

They flew through the field.

2 of them prematurely detonated when they hit the debris.

"Ma'am. We're detecting a power surge. They might be trying to go into hyperspace," an officer said.

"It's now or never. Hit that ship," Sheras ordered.

That's when the two remaining torpedoes struck home, causing a powerful explosion in the bizarre ship's engine section.

It lost all of its thrust.

And when the Renegade rounded the perimeter of the debris field, the bizarre ship couldn't fire back.

It was dead in space.

"All Batteries, Fire on that abomination!" The captain ordered.

By his command, every cannon on the Renegade opened fire.

The unknown ship, that was responsible for countless murders, was being blown open and ripped apart one deck at a time.

Blue plasma continued to bore down into the bowels of the ship, until a brilliant explosion vaporized the entire warship.

As the bright orange flash illuminated the space around it, the Renegade's bridge crew cheered.

"That's right you damned aliens," One Clone cheered out.

"Doesn't feel so good does it!?" Another one said, mocking the unknown aliens.

"Alright everyone. We need to get word out to the Republic. I want a shuttle ready to leave in-," Sheras tried to say when she was interrupted.

"Ma'am. We've got multiple objects coming out of hyperspace!" A clone officer shouted out.

Sheras and the crew of the Renegade looked out the viewport.

At the moment, the only thing that could be seen was the peaceful stillness of space. Nothing but stars and other anomalies far, far away.

All of a sudden, that peaceful image was disturbed by dozens of objects.

Most of them looked like the bacteria or domed shaped ships from earlier. Only, there were dozens of them.

They were right on top of the Renegade.

Blinking lights began to appear all over the hulls of the larger starships.

It was quickly-very quickly-realized that they were muzzle flashes.

Explosions began to blossom on the hull of the Renegade, their impacts forcing the ship to violently shake.

"Return Fire!" The Captain ordered. "Target those muzzle flashes".

The barrels of every gun on the Star-Destroyer exploded, sending powerful laser blasts into the enemy ships.

But it wasn't enough. The Republic ship's firepower was too divided amongst the enemy ships.

The enemy ships, on the other hand, didn't experience that problem.

As more and more rounds were poured onto the Renegade, its gun began to fall silent, one by one.

Hundreds of enemy fighters swarmed over the hull and around the ship like a hive of angry bees.

Republic fighters, though fighting valiantly, were being shot down left and right.

Eventually, the ships's guns were silent, an hull breaches lined the hull.

Sheras stabbed a button on the console.

"Fireteams, report to your stations and stand by to repel boarders," she said.

Moments later, a squadron of Clone Trooper Marines entered the bridge and set up defensive positions.

"Ma'am. Boarding craft incoming," Dagger said.

Sheras looked out the window.

Large brown craft were coming closer and closer.

They looked like massive tubes. But on closer inspection, they looked like they were coiling like serpents.

"Are...are those te-teeth?" The Captain asked.

They were.

They latched onto the ship and bit into the hull.

Each 'boarding craft' began to throb, like they were swallowing.

"What are they doing?" Sheras asked.

"General! You need to see this!" Someone said.

Sheras, Dagger, and the captain went to the holotable.

They saw crew members across the ship being sucked away, screaming in terror.

Not only that, but they were being sucked out in the direction of the worm like creatures.

"My God! They're being sucked into those worms. But why?" The Captain asked.

"Because they're harvesting us," Sheras said.

Everyone within earshot of her looked at her, pure terror written all over their faces.

As the crew was being sucked into those worms, more of those projectiles were fired from the tops of those warships.

They arched upwards, and to the sides, and slammed into the bridge superstructure in several spots.

Moments later, screams could be heard outside of the door that led to the bridge.

"Prepare yourselves," Dagger said as he put his helmet on.

The Clones and officers aimed their weapons at the door.

Sheras ignited her blue lightsaber and assumed a defensive stance.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then came a low pitched and sinister laughter from the other side.

That's when the door exploded.

The officers shielded their eyes from the shrapnel and smoke.

Clone Marines, on the other hand, were steadfast and unflinching.

Through the smoke came several figures.

Each figure basically looked like Satan.

Each alien had thick, scaly gray skin, glowing yellow eyes, no nose, black armor, and pointed teeth.

They stood at about 7 feet tall.

beneath them, dozens of spider like creatures came charging at the bridge crew.

"OPEN FIRE!" Dagger shouted.

Every Clone, whether Officer or Marine, opened fire on the tidal wave of spiders.

Before they could get close, Sheras used the force to push all of the spiders back.

Grenades were used on them, killing all of them.

With the spiders dead, the hulking, devilish, humanoid figures started to pour in and try to overrun the bridge.

Their armor and skin absorbed some of the blaster fire. But some of them fell.

More figures came in and fired on the clones.

One alien even threw a grenade. When it detonated, a few dozen spikes exploded out of the grenade and speared the walls or the clones that were in the way.

Another Alien grabbed the captain by his neck and crushed his windpipe, before throwing him into the deck below the bridge.

Clones and aliens got up close and personal.

Laser bayonets were activated and thrust into the alien's skin.

The aliens used their own blades to kill the clones.

Commander Dagger fired his rifle and killed one alien while injuring a second. He jabbed it with his bayonet, finishing it off.

But a lumbering alien grabbed Dagger by his neck and stabbed him in the gut. Dagger screamed, and the alien seemed to smile.

Dagger, however, wasn't done. He primed a thermal detonator and pushed it against the aliens face with a scream. Then an explosion overtook both of them.

With all of the clones dead, Sheras was the last person standing.

The aliens tried to gang up on her.

She deflected ever shot that came her way, back into them.

Sheras charged, with her blade swinging. Aliens were stabbed, disarmed...literally...and decapitated.

For a moment, the remaining aliens stood their ground, leaving the Jedi alone.

But that's when one of them, the leader presumably, stepped forward.

He threw his gun to the ground and pulled a staff of his back.

It had the head and body shape of a serpent. It was a staff.

He placed the tip on the ground and stood tall. It was a challenge to duel.

Sheras accepted.

Both fighters circled each other.

Then they charged at each other. To Sheras's surprise, the staff wasn't chopped in half. It was apparently indestructible, from lightsaber blows at least.

Both fighters continued to duel. Sheras continued to strike. She combined force pushes with her saber blows, forcing the alien flying into a console, crushing it beneath him.

She jumped on him, pinning him down.

Their weapons were locked together. She pushed her blade until her sword was inches from his face. The alien could feel the energy singeing his face.

But then the alien smiled before saying something in his native tongue.

Sheras was confused.

That's when the head of the 'staff' moved.

The staff was alive. It's head faced her, while its body was locked to her lightsaber.

It opened its mouth and sprayed a strange liquid in her face.

Sheras felt like her face was on fire. And her eyes actually melted.

It was acid that was sprayed on her face.

She screamed and held her face. The Jedi Knight got off of the alien and rolled around on the ground as her eyes burned.

As a blinded Sheras screamed in agony, the alien got up and walked over to the screaming Jedi.

His 'staff' hardened into a spear, and he used it to stab Sheras in the throat.

Moments later, blood flowed out of the dead and blinded Jedi. She died instantly when the alien withdrew his strange living weapon.

He turned to his warriors and then looked out of the viewport.

As the qworlth skaal worms continued to suck out the living beings on the ship to be used as nutrients later, the bizarre warships turned to the planet.

Sernpidal's cities were being bombarded. Fire could be seen from space.

The Yuuzhan Vong warrior let out a triumphant roar. His warriors followed.

This was just the beginning.

The Republic would fall.

Civilization as it was known across the Galaxy would end.

And then...The Yuuzhan Vong would rule the Galaxy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Communications center, Jedi Temple_.

The Jedi Council was gathered in the communications center of the Jedi Temple.

This was one of several locations where all information on the Republic Military was held.

Everyone was gathered around the holo-table, which was projecting a map of the galaxy.

It highlighted the entire galaxy, showing all the Major Republic Military bases, which were marked with blue dots.

Mandalore and its colonies were light purple. Hutt space was a green blotch in the east.

Red dots that were in the outer rim were Separatist holdouts. Those areas were where Republic fleets were on blockade duty, while Troopers were on anti-insurgency duty.

But the point of this meeting was the recent disappearances of several Republic patrols in the northern outer rim.

"8 patrols. How can they just disappear right under our noses like this?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked.

"Could it be the Separatist holdouts?" Kit Fisto asked.

"Believe that it's the Separatists, I do not," Master Yoda said, as he sat in his hover chair.

"The CIS remnants are under a heavy blockade, and they never leave their sectors to attack us, unless it's a terrorist attack," Plo Koon said.

"I agree. And these patrols are disappearing in areas that are too far from these Separatist holdouts," Master Shaak Ti said.

"Well then, What's our next course of action?" Master Stass Allie asked.

"If we just keep sending small battle groups into these sectors, then they'll just disappear again. We need more ships. Perhaps even a Clone Expeditionary Force," Obi-Wan said.

"We'll need to inform the Chancellor and ask for those kinds of resources," Ki-adi Mundi said.

"I agree," Yoda said.

"Very well. Council adjourned," Mace Windu said.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Chancellor Dalyell's office, Senate Building, Coruscant, Capital of the Galactic Republic_.

High above the hustle and bustle of the Republic Capital, the Supreme Chancellor looked out of the window to watch the people go about their business.

The man's name was Tomas Dalyell, a thinned hair and broad-shouldered gentlemen from the planet Sera.

He replaced Sheev Palpatine towards the end of the Clone Wars when it was discovered that he was a traitor **(Read The End is Near for more info)**.

A plaque on his desk summed up the type of politician that he was: " _I am responsible for myself and my actions"_.

When his heavily militarized home world joined the Republic one year ago, Chancellor Palpatine and his corrupt cronies in the senate scrutinized the hell out Sera. The people's taxes were raised, the Republic gained military access, and the Planet's trade was heavily taxed. Not liking the unfair treatment that Sera and many other outer rim planets were getting, Dalyell challenged Palpatine for the office of Supreme Chancellor. The media, and most of the Senate, wrote him off almost immediately. But when Palpatine was branded a traitor, Dalyell, without an opponent, won the election by default. So now he was the leader of a Senate that hated his guts.

His election caused a revolution, and nearly cost the Republic the war.

But the Jedi Council and the Clone Army would always find an ally in him.

Speaking of the Jedi Council, several members had asked him to free up more Fleets and Clone Brigades from the Grand Army Reserves.

He sent a transmission to them with his signature.

* * *

 _From_ _:_ _T_ _he Office of his Excellency, Supreme Chancellor Tomas Dalyell_.

 _To_ : _The esteemed members of the Jedi Council_.

"Master Jedi, though the War is over, the Galaxy is (In my humble opinion) far from peaceful. As a native Seran, where our culture is deeply routed in the Military, in these uncertain times, I believe that a strong defense is necessary for the defense of the Republic, and for the security of the Galaxy. Under the Anti-insurgency act of this year, You have my permission, and that of the Senate, to assemble an Expeditionary force to confront the enemies of the Republic, whether they are foreign or domestic.

I wish the members of your R.E.D. Good luck, Godspeed, and May the force be with you".

- _Tomas Dalyell_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Valdoma's Fine Dining, Iziz, Onderon_.

In the only major city on the jungled world of Onderon, people everywhere were preparing to turn in for the night.

Shopkeepers began to close up their businesses, Wives welcomed their husbands back home from work and prepared to make supper for their families **(A/N: If one of you SJW Commies call me a sexist, I swear to God, your ass is blocked)** , Onderonian Royal Guardsmen stood watch on the perimeter of the Royal Palace in order to protect their King and visiting dignitaries, more guards manning the Perimeter Wall closed down the laser gate in order to keep wild animals from entering the city.

Others even flew Rupings over the city to check for breaches in the wall.

As the setting sun began cast its orange lights on the clouds before it started to disappear, the city lights began to turn on, allowing people to walk around freely at night more easily.

But though many people were preparing to retire for the night, the city proper was not.

In many parts of Iziz, fine dining restaurants were still open for business, ready to serve both families and couples alike.

One of those couples were walking towards a restaurant right now.

A handsome human male, wearing a royal blue jacket, brown trousers, along with silver shin guards and silver shoulder pads, with his hair smoothed out, was escorting a beautiful togrutan.

Her skin was orange, and her face was decorated with white markings. White and Blue striped headtails and horns grew out or her head, the head-tails hung down, the tips passing her plump D-cup breasts. The togrutan girl, who looked to be in her teenage years, wore a silver dress, which hugged her body in all the right places.. It had a skirt that went about halfway down her thighs and no leggings, showing off her fiery orange legs in their glory. Her sparkling dress showed off her bare back and was tied up in the back of her neck.

As the two of them walked, the togrutan girl had wrapped her arms around her date's elbow, while she leaned her head against his shoulder. As they walked, her breasts gently quivered, and her hips and head-tails swayed from side to side.

"So Luxie...Where do you plan on taking me on this beautiful night?" Ahsoka Tano asked.

"For you my dear 'Soka, only a place that is fit for a goddess," Lux Bonteri said.

"Mmmm. I can't wait," Ahsoka said as her lover continued to escort her through the streets of Iziz.

They walked through the front door of a packed restaurant.

It was beautiful. The floor was covered by red velvet carpeting, and the ceiling was held up by columns that were colored bronze.

Golden railings separated the main seating area from the dance floor, where couples slow danced the night away.

Couples, some with family members, sat at almost every table.

A few were open. One by the musicians, who played smooth, low tempo music.

It was perfect for a calm evening.

Ahsoka looked around with curiosity as a restaurant hostess walked up to her and Lux.

"Good evening Sir and Lady," she said with a slight bow. "Do you have a reservation?"

"It should be under Bonteri," Lux said.

The hostess checked her data pad. She scrolled through it to find Lux's name.

"Right this way sir," the hostess said as she took them to their table, which had two seats that were across from each other.

Lux led Ahsoka to the table and pulled out a chair for her like a gentlemen.

As the young lovers settled in the hostess spoke.

"Your waiter will be by to take of you soon," she said.

"Thank you," Lux said.

As the hostess walked away, Lux turned to Ahsoka.

"So milady. What do you think?" he asked.

Ahsoka looked around and smiled.

"You sure know how to treat a girl to a special night out Luxie," she said.

Lux leaned forward and held Ahsoka's hands. She smiled.

"Anything for you my love," he said before he kissed her knuckles.

She blushed.

After that, they grabbed their menus and started looking through them.

The Clone Wars had been over for the past few weeks. Ever since then, Ahsoka had rejoined the Grand Army and was moved into the reserves. Which meant she had way more free time. That meant that she could be with Lux. And ever since her master's death _(A/N: The End is Near)_ , Lux wanted to make sure that he made her a comfortable as possible. That included taking her on vacation and spoiling her rotten, only if she let him of coarse.

After a while, they ordered their entrees waited for the food to arrive. When they got it, they ate it and ordered dessert. Or rather...Lux did for both of them.

"We'll take a slice of jogan pound cake please, and some pudding on the side please," Lux said to the waiter.

"Yes sir," he said before he turned and left.

"Luxie. I think you spoil me too much," Ahsoka said.

"Nonsense, it's just one piece of cake. It won't hurt you...or my pockets," Lux joked.

Ahsoka giggled.

"And besides, why can't I spoil you? You've saved my life more times than I can count. And you agreed to be mine forever. If that doesn't call for me treating you like the princess you are, then I don't know what is," Lux said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Well if you feel so strongly about it..." she said.

"And another thing: As an armed warrior, you've been fighting for so long. You've earned it. And you're like my bodyguard. I want to make sure I'm on your good side, don't I?" Lux joked.

"Okay _Senator_ , you've made your case," Ahsoka said.

"By the way, speaking of 'armed warrior', I noticed that you only have your shorter blade with you. Why not both?" Lux asked, referring to her blades, noticing that Ahsoka's shoto was hanging from her belt.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but this dress isn't very good for carrying a weapon," she pointed out.

Lux chuckled.

"Hmmff. I know where you could've put it," he said as he looked at Ahsoka's jugs for a few seconds.

She giggled.

Then she smiled, and looked at him with a face that did little to hide the naughty thoughts she had tucked away in the back of her head.

They smiled and looked at each other. Words weren't necessary to express how both of the two lovers felt about each other.

That's when the waiter interrupted their romantic gaze to bring them their cake.

"Your jogan cake and pudding sir," the waiter said before leaving.

Lux scooted his seat next to Ahsoka and placed the cake between them.

There was only one spoon, so they shared. Ahsoka took the first bite.

She moaned as her taste buds exploded.

Lux took a bite. And then he took another spoonful. Ahsoka was confused. Wasn't it her turn.

But then Lux pointed the spoonful of cake/pudding towards her.

"Open wide," he said.

Ahsoka looked at him with one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Lux. I'm not a baby. Can you just give me the spoon?" Ahsoka asked.

"Come on, just this once. Please?" He jokingly begged.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and took the bite from the spoon. She hummed to herself s the cake hit her tastebuds.

Lux smiled before he took his own bite. He then gave the spoon back on the table in front of Ahsoka.

But his girlfriend only looked at it.

"Can you...nevermind," she said.

"Ahsoka...you can speak your mind with me. Now please...tell me what you want," Lux pressed.

Ahsoka looked at the spoon on the table for a few seconds.

Can...can you do that again?" Ahsoka asked, looking away from the table and at Lux.

He smiled and took the spoon. He scooped out more pieces of cake and carried the spoonful of cake to Ahsoka's mouth.

She moaned with every bite.

When the cake was gone, the waiter eventually brought the check over, and Lux payed for everything.

"Thank you Sir. Please enjoy the rest of your evening," the waiter said before he turned to leave.

"Wait one moment," Lux said, encouraging the waiter to turn back around to face Lux, giving him his full attention. Lux pointed to the dance floor. "Is that open for anyone in the restaurant?" Lux asked.

"The dance floor is available to you as long as you've ordered from the menu. If that's the case, then you are free to use it until closing time," he said.

Lux waved his hand, encouraging the waiter to leave.

He then got up and bowed before Ahsoka.

"May I have this dance Milady?' Lux asked.

Ahsoka looked at Lux a little stunned.

"But I don't know how to dance," she said.

"Don't worry. I'll lead the way. Now...do you take me?" He asked as he held his hand out.

She reluctantly accepted it and he led her to the dance floor, which was filled with other happy, and active, couples, who danced the night away.

When they got there, Lux clasped one hand with Ahsoka's and placed the other on the small of her bare back. She placed her own free hand on the back of Lux's neck.

The two of them slow danced to the rhythm of the slow tempo music.

After about 10 minutes, they stopped, not realizing that they found themselves in the very center of the dance floor.

In the middle of all the other dancing couples.

They stared into each other's eyes.

Lux wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's skinny torso.

When he pulled Ahsoka towards herm she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her plump breasts against his torso.

After a few more seconds of gazing into each other's eyes, they closed the distance between them and kissed.

The kiss escalated with Lux sucking Ahsoka's top lip while she sucked his bottom lip.

They continued kissing for several more minutes.

And for those minutes, the world around them, including the other couples, didn't exist to them.

Only the loving, burning, emotions that ran high between them.

* * *

Later, Lux and Ahsoka went back to Lux's estate.

It was the estate that was owned by House Bonteri before the Clone Wars, and back in Lux's possession, sense he was the rightful heir to his family's property.

They entered the front door on their own, sense the handmaidens had all gone home for the weekend.

It was just Ahsoka and Lux, in a mansion all by themselves.

The two lovers walked for about 5 miles today. Two and a half to the restaurant, and two and a half back home.

When they walked through the door, Lux kicked off his shoes and walked over to the couch in the front room.

He groaned out loud as he flopped down on his back.

Ahsoka looked at him while leaning against the wall, with one hand on it above her. Her lips were puckered.

Then she smiled and turned around, her back facing him, to take her high heeled slippers off.

She walked over to the couch that Lux was laying on.

That's when she noticed that he dozed off.

 _Not on my watch Luxie_.

When she was next to the couch, she hooked one of her bare orange legs over Lux and straddled him.

They bounced up and down on the couch when Ahsoka plopped down on Lux.

Lux suddenly woke up.

He blinked rapidly and looked up at Ahsoka, who stuck her lower lip out in a pouty look.

"Heheheheh! I see that you crave more attention," Lux said as he ran both of his hands up Ahsoka's smooth thighs, until he rested them on her hips underneath her skirt.

Ahsoka leaned over slightly and placed her palms on Lux's abs to prop herself up.

"You said that I earned it," Ahsoka pouted.

"So I did," Lux said with a smirk.

Ahsoka smiled and leaned forward, pressing her busty perks against his chest, before she smashed her lips against Lux's.

Lux placed his hands on her hips, while Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his head, burying her fingertips in his luscious hair.

Both lovers continued to kiss for what seemed like an eternity.

That's when Ahsoka suddenly broke the kiss and sat back up, still straddling her lover's waist.

She closed her eyes and moaned before she outstretched her arms and slowly brought them back until she clasped her hands behind her head.

"Mmmmm. Someone's getting excited," Ahsoka said as she began to ride Lux's waist, grinding her pelvis against Lux's hardened bulge.

The sensation caused Lux to lean back into the cushions, moaning in pleasure.

He then tried to sit up with her, put Ahsoka had other ideas.

She opened her eyes and swiftly pushed Lux back into the cushions.

Ahsoka then leaned forward and gave Lux another soaking kiss.

She then arched her back forward, making her push her tits even harder against his pecks.

Lux felt Ahsoka open her mouth and release her tongue, which she used to lick Lux's lips.

He parted his teeth to let her in before he retaliated with his own tongue.

As they dueled each other with their tongues, Lux could taste the mint chocolates that he saw Ahsoka grab when they left the restaurant.

He loved both of their tastes, and right now...he was getting the best of both worlds.

They both moaned against each other's lips, Ahsoka being a bit louder.

Ahsoka then began to speak to someone inside of her head. Someone who's been there for over a year.

 _Daughter? Can you give me a hand?_

 _Mmmm, with pleasure my apprentice_.

As Ahsoka and Lux continued to make out, the Daughter (who was fused with Ahsoka's soul) used her powers to make Lux's jacket and dress shirt disappear in a wave of golden petals. Leaving him naked from the waist up and revealing his smooth and hard abs.

When his torso was exposed, Ahsoka leaned back up, still straddling Lux.

He looked down at his torso and was surprised to see his jacket gone. Thinking that Ahsoka managed to remove it, he decided to ignore it.

He smiled as Ahsoka looked into his eyes.

"Have I ever told you how much I love how you taste?" She asked as she ever so gently rode Lux's waist.

"I don't remember. Though I can say that the feeling is mutual my darling," Lux said with a smirk as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Ahsoka puckered her lips as her eyes travelled down Lux's body. As she rested her eyes on the bulge in Lux's pants, her eye brows flared up for a second, and her puckered lips turned into a seductive smirk.

"There's some other thing that I'd like to get a taste of tonight Luxie," Ahsoka said as she reached for Lux's belt. She loosened it and undid his pants.

She then began to pull them down.

Lux smiled the entire time.

Ahsoka pulled his pants down further, pulling his erection down and revealing his posterior.

When she pulled them down far enough, his erection sprung up from his pants and flopped back and forth like a diving board.

But Ahsoka could do anything, Lux exploded from the couch and swiftly reached behind her bare neck, where her dress was fastened.

Ahsoka yelped when Lux practically ripped the dress from her body, revealing her firm, yet soft, jugs, which jiggled with excitement.

Now she was naked from the waist up, her well trimmed stomach, and her beautiful bust, which was about as wide as her hips and wider than her waist.

As Ahsoka breathed in and out, her breasts heaved.

She looked down at her naked form with surprise. Then she looked at Lux, who was smirking.

"Mmmmm. Is that's how it's going to be Luxie?" Ahsoka said as she pushed arched her back and pushed her breasts out.

Lux got up and held her.

"Of coarse my love," Lux whispered into Ahsoka's Lekku before sucking on her neck, causing her to moan as her skin melted.

She leaned back, throwing her head over her shoulders, when Lux began to trail the kisses down her neck, down her collarbone, and finally to her breasts.

He buried his face back and forth between her tits. He then began to suck on her nipples as he squeezed them.

Ahsoka sighed in pleasure, but eventually lost it.

She pushed Lux onto the cushions once again, smashing her lips against Lux's. Ashoka's naked stomach lightly grinned against Lux's erection.

Without realizing it, the rest of his clothes began to disappear in a wave of gold petals that began to fade out of existence, curtesy of the spirit inside of Ahsoka's body.

He was now completely naked...and aroused...beneath his kinky lover.

Ahsoka then began to trail her kisses down Lux's body.

On his chest.

On his abs.

Her soft...very soft...and warm breasts rubbed glided down his body until his erect member was buried between them.

She laid down, purposely keeping Lux's member buried between her dirty pillows to get him going, and smothered his torso in her kisses.

Lux leaned his head back into the couch, as he sighed in pleasure.

Deciding not to be cruel anymore, Ahsoka glided further down Lux's body until her face was above his member.

She then enveloped it with her mouth.

As Ahsoka coiled her long tongue around Lux's member several times, he threw his head back and grand in pleasure, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head.

Lux's togrutan lover began to bob her head up and down.

He lightly groaned and hummed to himself. He rubbed Ahsoka's montrals for the sake of grabbing a hold of something, eventually bringing his hands down to the back of Ahsoka's head, in an attempt to keep her where she was.

but it was in vain, as Ahsoka pulled her head away from his saliva coated member, before he could climax inside her mouth. Much to his disappointment.

She stood up from the couch, wearing her famous crooked smile.

"Wha...what are you doing? I-I wasn't done," Lux protested.

Ahsoka ran her hands up her body, gliding them up her stomach, over her breasts (which both bounced when she raised her hands further), and finally clasped her hands behind her head, striking a sexy pose.

"Mmmmm. If you want to finish what we started, you're going to have to follow me upstairs," Ahsoka said as she began to walk upstairs.

Lux watched her go upstairs. Ahsoka was still wearing the skirt from her dress. It swayed from side to side with her hips and rear head tail as she walked upstairs.

he got off the couch to follow her.

While her bare footsteps were like feathers touching the hallway floor, Lux's footfalls thundered up the stairs, reflecting on their emotions at that time (Ahsoka being relaxed, with Lux being more anxious).

Ahsoka walked into the room that both lovers shared.

She walked up to the nightstand on her side of the bed, her breasts jiggling along the way, to place her Shoto right next her main saber.

When she did, she felt two hands reach around her from behind.

The two hands, belonging to Lux, rested on her breasts and promptly squeezed them.

Ahsoka gasped out loud as she threw her head over Lux's shoulder.

A few seconds later, Ahsoka turned around in Lux's embrace.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against his pecks.

"Now can we finish what we started?" Lux asked as he lightly pushed Ahsoka to the bed.

She yelped and giggled as her rump landed on the bed, the mattress making her bounce up and down with it.

She readjusted in the bed and got into a pose for Lux.

"Of coarse Luxie," she said.

Lux got into the bed, and pulled what was left of Ahsoka's dress down her legs, leaving her fully naked before him.

Her lover climbed between her legs, then up her stomach, and over her breasts, placing kisses along the way.

And he did so until they were facing each other.

Ahsoka and Lux looked at each other until they pressed their lips against each other's.

They moaned against each other's lips.

That's when Lux positioned himself at Ahsoka's entrance and began thrusting his pelvis into her's. Lux continued to pound into Ahsoka again and again and again, causing her to gasp in pleasure again and again and again.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her fingernails in his hair.

As Lux continued to pound into Ahsoka, he planted wet kisses on Ahsoka's plump jugs, leaving hickies on them.

For several more minutes, as Lux continued to make Ahsoka soar with pleasure, the two lovers continued to rub their slippery bodies against each other's.

Until they began to climax of coarse.

As Ashoka climaxed, her walls tightened around Lux's member, causing him to follow.

A pleasurable sensation throbbed its way up his shaft until his tip exploded and began pumping his seed into Ahsoka's flower.

"Awh! By God, Ahsoka, I love you!" Lux panted as he dug his chin in between her shoulder and head tail.

Ahsoka threw her head back and stared at the bed's backboard as she felt her lover's warm fluids shoot up her womb.

"I Love you too Luxie," she breathed out between pants.

The two lovers would continue throughout the night, their cries of ecstasy being heard from afar, as they usually were.

But unbeknownst to either of them...a terrible nightmare was waiting out in the far reaches of space, preparing to tear them apart from each other.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Message to the 501st Legion_.

 _To all of the brave warriors of the Elite 501st Legion. By order of the Supreme Chancellor, you are hereby ordered to report to your duty stations and prepare for your next assignment. General Rahm Kota will be once again leading this distinguished outfit. If you are currently off of Coruscant upon hearing this message, you are ordered to go directly to the Republic Naval station in the Generis system to rendezvous with the rest of the 501st._

 _We all, here at home, wish for the Force to be with you as you prepare to find success in your mission for the Security of the Republic and of the Galaxy_.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lux and Ahsoka went to the space port, where Ahsoka had her personal V-Wing nearby.

The V-wing was painted with the same color scheme of her old Jedi interceptor.

"R7! Get her ready for takeoff," Ahsoka ordered her astromech droid.

It beeped a reply and went back to work.

She had answered a message that ordered the mobilization of the 501st Legion, which she was an officer of.

"Ahsoka, do you have to go? What's so important about this mission anyway?" Lux asked, not wanting his lover to leave so soon. Especially with the War being over and all.

"The Jedi Council and the Chancellor himself ordered this mission. That's why it's important," Ahsoka said.

She wore a dark gray long-sleeved top. The latex bodysuit hugged her beautiful body very well, even allowing people to see her plump breasts and skinny we-trimmed stomach through the material. A close observer _(AKA: a pervert)_ could see her nipples through the material. Ahsoka also wore brown pants that also hugged her legs and hips very well. Her plump butt cheeks were on full display through the latex pants. The togrutan teen was never afraid of showing off her body. And now she was showing it off in all of its womanly glory.

Ahsoka also had guanlets and boots that were decoratively painted.

"When will you be back?" Lux asked. He looked upset.

But Ahsoka was to, truth be told.

She walked up to him and kissed I'm on the cheek before placing her hands on his cheeks to cup them.

"Look. I know that the War is over. But this is a seriously messed up galaxy. And the Republic needs people like me to give it some sense of stability. I promise you that this will be a quick mission. I'll be back soon," Ahsoka reassured.

"Very well," Lux said.

Ahsoka kissed him on the cheek. Then his other cheek. She even placed a kiss on Lux's forehead, letting him sneak a peak at her chest.

They then looked into each other's eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her waist.

When she was pulled in an embrace, her plump jugs pressed up against Lux's chest and looked like they were going to plop out of her diamond cutout.

They kissed each other.

She began to suck on Lux's upper lip, while he sucked on her lower lip.

Ahsoka could've cared less where she was right now, or who was watching. She just moaned into the kiss.

After a couple more minutes, they broke the kiss, their lips breaking apart with a wet smacking noise.

"I Love you Luxie," she said with a smile.

Lux smiled.

"I love you too Ahsoka," he said.

They parted ways and Ahsoka went to take off from the space port.

She could see him watching her from a nearby window. She placed her hand on the canopy of her ship, while placed his hand on the window he looked out of.

She then took off and headed for the Hyperspace ring in low orbit. The V-wing was the type of ship that needed an extra engine for hyperspace. Hence the ring.

R7 plotted a course for Generis, where Ahsoka would meat up with the rest of the 501st.

It would be nice to see her men again.

She may've been leaving Lux, but it would only be for a while after a routine mission.

Oh if only that were true.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey folks. Hope you enjoyed. I might be a while to update this story, sense I'm working on a SW/Halo x-over.**

 **And since it doesn't have much views, I'm thinking of moving this story from here to Star Wars Fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time.**

 **This is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have no fear, Grubkiller's here.**

 **Hey folks.**

 **This'll be part 3 of my newest story: The End of Civilization.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Be Sure to leave your thoughts down in the review section when you're done.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Indomitable, In orbit over the planet Generis, a Republic staging area_.

After meeting up with the _Indomitable_ and the rest of the task force, Ahsoka went to meet up with her men at a briefing.

She walked through the corridors of the Republic Star Destroyer.

Eventually, she came up on the main hanger that extended along the length of the warship.

There were several hundred clones in the entire hanger compartment.

They were all Sergeants and officers.

Company Commander, platoon leaders, squad leaders, etc.

She even spotted Captai-...Commander Rex.

Ahsoka kept forgetting that the clone officer that she's served with for three years had promoted after the Siege of Mandalore. **(Read 'The End is Near' for more info. Either version)**.

"Hey. Ahsoka!" Rex called out.

She sped up her strides.

"Hey Rexster," she greeted when she reached him. "How've you and the others been?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Good all things considered. Me and a few other officers've been slapping some new shinies into shape," he said.

"Do you know what our mission is?" She asked.

"Not yet. But Kota is gonna brief us in about..." Rex started.

"ATTEN...SHUN!" A clone naval officer shouted.

"Zero Seconds," Rex finished.

Ahsoka chuckled and went up to the front with Rex. All of the Clones stood at attention.

Kota walked in with Captain Appo in tow.

The Jedi Knight, with silver plates on his torso and shoulders, and with gray hair tied up into a warrior's wolf tail, took his place in front of everyone. A holotable was set up behind him.

"I trust that many of you had a comfortable time on leave, especially after our recent victory in the Clone Wars. However, I cannot emphasis enough the dangerous state in which this galaxy has been left. And I also cannot emphasis how necessary it is for us to remain vigilant in our duty, and steadfast in our mission to keep the peace. You've all been called here, because over the past month, we have been getting destress calls coming from the Dalonbian sector in the northern most quadrant of the galaxy. The first of which was recorded just hours before the Clone Wars ended. So far, every patrol we've sent in to investigate has gone missing. Our job is to find out what the Hell has happened. The Jedi Council has managed to scrape together a Fleet, and a Clone Expeditionary Force to investigate. The 501st is just one of several units that has been pulled together for this mission. We will be heading for the planet Vonak in 8 hours. Any questions?" Kota asked.

Several troopers raised their hands. Kota pointed to a couple of them, allowing them to ask away.

"Sir...What's on Vonak?"

"It's a terrestrial planet that's home to the Cilare, a species that takes pride in its warrior culture. They sent out a distress signal two weeks ago. We sent a patrol in, but we lost contact with them," Kota said. "Our mission is to investigate the source of the transmission and find our missing patrol".

Kota picked out another trooper who had a question.

"Was it the Separatist Holdouts sir?" He asked.

"Uhm...We don't believe so. There aren't any known CIS holdouts in this region. And they don't strike outside of their home system. The truth is that we don't know what we are dealing with. But that will not discourage any of you from performing in your duties. Is that clear?" Kota asked.

"SIR YES SIR!" All of the Clones shouted.

"Outstanding! Now everyone settle in, but be ready. Like I said, we are leaving in 8 hours. and It'll be a 6 hour trip through hyperspace. Dismissed!" He said.

Everyone started to file out of the hanger bay. The Clone NCOs (Non-commisioned officers) and platoon leaders went to inform their own men.

AHsoka and Rex stayed behind for a couple of minutes.

"Interesting," Ahsoka said. "What do you think we'll find Rex?"

"Rex just looked at the holo-map for a few more seconds before it turned off.

"I'm not sure ma'am. But we'll find out soon enough. Come on, let's get some grub," Rex said before he walked off.

"Right behind you Rex," Ahsoka said as she followed him.

They walked over to the Mess Hall and grabbed some food. They ate their food peacefully. Little did they know, it was the last time they were going to eat peacefully for a while.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Indomitable, Vonak, Vonak System_.

The Indomitable, and 5 of its sister ships (Coruscant Sky, Pioneer, War Spike, Light of Day, Reconciliation), along with a couple dozen escorts and support ships, jumped out of hyperspace. The blue and white shining tunnel being replaced with the endless black void of space, in all of its star-filled beauty.

ADM Yularen and Master Kota stood on the bridge. From here, they commanded the ship, as well as the rest of the task force, and the 501st, which was waiting in the hanger bay below.

"Admiral. Everyone is accounted for," one clone officer said.

"Activate long range scanner and initiate deep scan. I want you to inform me of anything you find," Yularen ordered.

"Yes Sir," the saluting clone said before he walked away.

Clone Commander Rex walked onto the bridge. "General".

Kota turned around to face him. "Yes Commander, what is it?"

"General, the regiment is ready for action. We're waiting for you down in the hanger sir _,_ " Rex said.

"Very well. Let's not keep them waiting," Kota said before he walked off of the bridge with the commander of the 501st Legion.

A few minutes later, they were in the hanger.

There were gunships everywhere, being loaded with Clones and Equipment. Some of the larger ones were carrying AT-TEs.

They saw Ahsoka, Jesse, Echo, Kix, Tup, Hardcase, and Dogma. They were all sitting at a table. Some of these men had served directly under Ahsoka's command in the Siege of Mandalore, when they kicked Darth Maul out of power, and forced him into exile.

That meant they were apart of 'Ahsoka's loyalists', 501st Clones that were willing to break Ahsoka out of prison during that whole terrorist fiasco she was framed for.

It seemed like Ahsoka was telling a story.

"So you stopped that terrorist attack three weeks ago near Kuat?" Echo asked.

"Jeez commander, your life sure isn't boring without us," Hardcase said.

Everyone chuckled.

"So what were you doing there the first place? And how'd you stop the terror plot?" Dogma asked.

"Okay, so it was about a week after the War ended. My boyfriend wanted to take me on a space cruise around the Colonies. So about halfway through the trip, we heard over the PA system that the ship wasn't going to Alderaan anymore. We were boarded and hi-jacked by Pro-Separatist revolutionaries. They wanted to cram the ship with explosives and crash it into our shipyards on Kuat. There was a ballroom dance before the hijacking, that me and Lux attended. We left just before a bunch of Battle droids took over the room, and held everyone hostage. After I tangled with a few battle droids, I told Lux to hide in a closet for a few minutes and go back to our room if it was clear, while I snuck my way onto the bridge through the ventilation system. I managed to kill the terrorists. And since they were using older battle droids, I managed to shut them down and stop the ship. So then I contacted the Kuat defense fleet and warned them about the bombs. So they sent Clone Trooper EODs (Explosive Ordnance Disposal) to secure the ship and shut down the bombs. And the rest is history," Ahsoka said. **(A/N: This is a story that I'm thinking about writing)**

All of the clones, who have been listening with interest, began to clap and cheer.

"Nice job Commander," Kix said.

"Hey Commander, can I ask you a question?" Tup asked.

"Sure Tup. Ask away," she said.

"I heard rumors that said that the hero of the day was running around...exposed..." Tup said in air quotes. Everyone looked back at Ahsoka with shocked interest. "...can you confirm or deny that?"

Ahsoka stood there with her lips compressed into a straight line. She was blushing hard. Then she rolled her eyes to the side and smiled.

They had their answer.

The clones began hooting and hollering.

Ahsoka smiled and stretched her arms over her head, striking a sexy pose. Then she ran her hands down her head, her neck, her breasts, her waist, and finally her hips, which she shook lightly. She always liked to keep the boys motivated. And sense she wasn't a Jedi anymore, she was willing to do just that with her incredible body.

Everyone cheered.

That's when Dogma and Echo looked past a dancing Ahsoka to see Rex and Kota approaching.

"Officers on deck!" Dogma called out. Ahsoka stopped her dancing, and the clones all snapped to attention.

"At ease," Kota said. "Everyone climb aboard. We're casting off".

Everyone piled onto the gunship.

The hatches closed, and the engines hummed.

The pilot, Lieutenant Hawk, called in on the PA system.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. As we prepare for our final take off procedures, we would like to thank you for your patience. When it comes to air travel, we no you have no other choice, so we'd like to thank you for choosing GAR airlines. So just sit back, relax, and please enjoy the rest of your luxurious flight,_ " Hawk said.

An air traffic signalman waited on the side of the ship. He was giving him signals with a glow sticks in each hand.

After he was done, Hawk gunned the engine and flew out of the hanger bay.

He made a right and flew out of the main hanger bay that ran along the length of the ship.

Many other gunships followed.

Soon, a fleet of gunships were flying towards the surface.

They descended into the atmosphere, and through the clouds that hovered from the morning skies.

Soon they came up on a city.

Everyone looked out of the opened hatches of the gunships.

" _My God. What hit this place_?" Appo asked over the comm from another gunship.

"I don't know. But we'll know soon enough," Kota answered.

They could see smoke rising from some of the ruined buildings.

As they came closer to the surface, some of the gunships peeled off to set up an outpost at the train depot on the edge of town, which would serve as an LZ for additional reinforcements. The rest of the strike force headed for the town itself.

The destruction became more and more clear the closer they got.

Many buildings were gutted and hollowed out.

They were riddled with holes.

Hawk came in over the comm system again.

" _Red light. Stand by. ropes down in three...two...one_ ," Hawk said as the hatches opened. Clones from every ship dropped cables to repeal down to the surface. " _Go! Go! Go!"_

The Clones, higher ranks first, rappelled down into the streets below.

Ahsoka and Kota used the force to jump out of the open hatches and down to the surface.

Clones filled the streets.

" _Commander. We've hit pavement. Ready for action_ ," Appo said over the comm.

"Good. Get to that train depot and set up that outpost as planned," Rex ordered.

" _Aye Sir,_ " Appo said before the transmission was cut.

Kota, Ahsoka, and their squad continued through the streets.

That's when they saw strange pods in the streets. They were about 40 feet in length. And they each just stuck up out of the ground from a crater in the streets. They were open. But nothing was inside of them.

"Everything's so...quiet," Ahsoka said. "I can't even hear anything with my head tails".

"Yeah. And if this place was attacked, then where're the bodies?" Jesse asked.

That's when they heard blaster fire off in the distance.

"What was that?" Hardcase asked.

"All units, report in," Rex ordered.

But all he heard was chaos.

" _What are these things!?"_

 _"We've got movement all over the place!?"_

 _"This is Echo platoon. Help! Help! They breached our...AAAHHH!_ "

Then the transmission terminated.

"General. Echo's signs are off line. Suddenly I'll add," Arc Trooper Echo said over the comm said.

"Ahsoka. Send someone out there to find out what's going on," Kota ordered.

"Yes master," Ahsoka said as the troopers of Torrent Company continued through the streets. She reached for her comm. "Icepick Platoon. I want you to investigate that distress call".

But just as she sent the message to Icepick Platoon, that very platoon came in over all channels.

 _"Icepick reporting in. We're unpacking our equipment. We'll be on our way in...hold up. Over There! What the Hell is That!?_ " blaster fire was in the background. " _Torrent lead, this is Icepick! They've taken over our position. Get Us...AAAHHHH_!"

The transmission cut.

"What the Hell's going on?" Tup asked.

That's when, suddenly, the world around them exploded.

Yellow blaster bolts flew all around them.

Several clones were cut up before they even knew what hit 'em.

More blaster bolts impacted the ground around them.

"AMBUSH! AMBUSH!" Dogma shouted.

Kota and Ahsoka swiftly ignited their lightsabers, blocking any laser blast that came their way.

Rex and his men fired back. Their target was any window sill that had yellow lasers coming out of it.

A pair of Republic gunships moved in to investigate. That's when a pair of missiles sailed through the air and struck the gunships.

They spiraled out of control and crashed into the buildings, causing them to collapse into burning debris.

But with superior firepower and a superior position, the unknown enemies had the clear advantage as clones continued to fall in droves.

"Master. What do we do?" Ahsoka asked she deflected more laser blasts.

"Everyone fall back. Take cover in that shopping center!" Kota ordered.

Rex and his men moved first, firing as they went.

They made their way into the large shopping mall. They went through the front door and looked back at the Jedi, who were both in the middle of the intersection, deflecting laser shots.

That's when they saw their attackers. They were humanoid creatures with scaly gray skin, and black armor. They had orange glowing eyes. There were dozens of them.

The gray creatures charged at the Jedi, but them were cut up if they got to close.

"Covering Fire!" He ordered.

Every clone that was with Rex pointed his rifle out the window and sent blue plasma down range. Several gray creatures were shot up by Republic plasma, their plasma bolt filled bodies hitting the pavement with a thud that sent dust flying.

As the number of attackers surrounding them thinned out, the Jedi took this opportunity to withdraw into the mall with their men.

They force sprinted up the street and into the open door way.

They skidded to a halt and turned around.

"Come the door!" They said at the same time.

Hardcase slammed his fist against the door control button. The doors closed slowly. This made the creatures launch one final attack. They rushed the door.

Clones fired out of the closing doors, dropping any creature that charged at them. As their comrades fell, the creatures charged over their dead bodies to get to the Republic warriors. But the door closed just before they could get at them.

The screeching enemies pounded on the doors.

Dogma blasted the door controls.

"That'll hold those things off for a little while," Dogma said.

"Speaking of which: What The Frak Were Those God Damn Things!?" Tup asked.

"I don't know, but they're responsible for these "attacks" and they can be killed. That's all I've got," Echo said.

"Heh! Good enough for me," Hardcase said.

"Get your heads back into the fight troopers!" Rex ordered.

"Alright. What's our next step Master?" Ahsoka asked.

Kota stroked his beard in thought. Everyone was looking at him. And he looked from one face to another.

"Well...Captain Appo was setting up an outpost at the train depot on the other side of town. We're going to go there and link up with the rest of the Regiment," Kota said.

"That it sir?" Tup asked.

That's when something slammed against the door from the other side, causing a sick clanging noise that made everyone jump.

"You've got a better idea?" Kota asked as he moved through the mall.

Ahsoka and the clones all followed.

They moved through the darkened mall.

For about a half hour, they moved through the mall, which was deserted like everything else in this town.

"Sir, I'm intercepting GAR comm traffic. It looks like the planet's cities are all like this: Blasted to Hell and completely deserted. No bodies anywhere," Echo said.

"By the Force," Ahsoka said to herself.

"Any good news trooper?" Kota asked.

"Yes sir. Listen to this," Echo said.

It was a series of beeping noises. It was coded.

"It's an encoded message. It's telling remaining Republic forces in the city to rally at the train depot," Echo said.

"That means we're still in this fight boys," Ahsoka said.

"Then let's make sure to get back in it," Kota said.

Eventually, they exited the mall and came up on a dry river bed.

They slowly went through it.

All they heard was the sounds of bugs and the dripping sounds of water falling into puddles that formed what remained of the river creek.

That's when they saw a group of Clone troopers at the end of the creek.

"Troopers," Ahsoka called out.

"General, Commanders. Boy are we glad to see you. We were just on our way back to the train depot. You come with us to..."

That's when Ahsoka heard a hissing noise.

Then, out of the bushes and tall grass on either side of the creek, came hundreds of skittering legs, that seemed to be attached to mouths with pointed fangs. They screamed.

"Look out!" Ahsoka called out.

But it was too late. The Clone patrol was surrounded by the large spiders. The spiders attacked the Clones. They blasted at the creatures, but they were overwhelmed and buried by the spiders. Pointed legs rapidly stabbed the screaming clones through their armor.

Kota, Ahsoka, and their men could only watch helplessly.

That's when the spiders turned towards them. They screeched and charged.

"Rip 'em up!" Rex ordered. They opened fire. Their blue laser blasts only seemed to disappear in the wave of grayish-green thrashing limbs.

Many spiders seemed to explode in a mist of blood and meat chunks. But many more took their place.

Just when it seemed the spiders were going to overrun Rex and his men, the spiders all halted, before being suspended in the air.

The tidal wave of spiders was just floating in the air.

The clones looked behind them and saw that Ahsoka and Kota were using the force to fold them back.

"Incredible!" Kix exclaimed to himself.

"You waiting for a written invitation? Blast them!" Ahsoka ordered.

"You heard her lads, rake 'em up!" Rex ordered before he and his men blasted the floating and thrashing spiders apart.

When the spiders were all dead, they moved through the creek and saw a row of buildings over-looking them.

They heard what sounded like grunting and growling.

" _Enemies advancing_!" Someone growled out.

Suddenly, yellow laser blasts poured out of the window sills.

"Take cover!" Kota ordered as he and Ahsoka ignited their sabers and started deflecting laser blasts.

For a few minutes, the clones blasted up at the enemy combatants, who in turn fired down on the Republic troopers.

"Rex! I want us through that building right now!" Kota ordered.

"Roger that! Everyone, use your grenades and launchers if you have them," Rex ordered.

Everyone who had grenade launchers strapped tubes to their rifles.

They aimed at the building.

"Fire!" Rex ordered.

Several clones fired rocket propelled grenades at the building, blasting holes into it.

Some of the enemy fire died down. That's when the clones threw their grenades at the Jedi. They turned around and used the force to throw them through the windows.

"Grenades!" An enemy combatant shouted in a deep growling voice.

That's when the building exploded. The weakened structure began to fall apart.

Ahsoka and Kota used the force to speed up the process.

Chunks of the building were ripped away and the building began to collapse a floor at a time.

When it collapsed, dust exploded out of the bottom floor when the air was pushed out along with it.

After coughing their lungs out from the dust, Kota and Ahsoka walked towards the building.

"Come on troopers. Let's get to that rally point!" Kota ordered.

"OOHAH!" The clones exclaimed.

They marched over the ruined remains of the building and into the street on the other side.

They found a Republic convoy. What was left of it anyway.

Burning viechles and dead troopers littered the street.

But then they saw three AT-TEs. Two were destroyed. But one seemed unscathed.

"Let's see if we can't use that to get to the rally point," Kota ordered.

"Yes Sir," Rex said as his men climbed aboard the tank.

An AT-TE walker was a six-legged armored assault tank. It had a main cannon that could take out anything on the ground. It also had 6 anti-infantry laser. 4 in front, 2 in the back. It also had scaffolding on the sides. It was a new addition that allowed troopers to ride on the outside of the tank, as well as protect it.

Ahsoka and Kota walked along the scaffolding.

Rex reported back over his comm.

" _Sir. The tank's in working order. We should be able to drive it to the rally point,_ " he said.

Everyone manned their stations. Rex on the main gun, Echo inside to provide maintenance, and Dogma in the driver seat. Everyone else joined the Jedi out on the scaffolding.

The AT-TE was on the move, its robotic limbs stomping into the ground as it advanced.

They saw several aliens in the road. They began to retreat.

Dogma blasted them in the back with the 4 blaster on the tank's front.

"HA HA Yes. That's right you bastards. RUN!" Hardcase said, being his jubilant and hyperactive self, as usual.

The Tank stomped it was through the streets, encountering any alien soldiers they found. They even blasted their way through several checkpoints.

The clones on the scaffolding mopped anything that was left behind.

" _Sir. There's something approaching. I can see it on the scanner. It's big_!" Echo said into the comm.

"Roger that Echo. Everyone keep your eyes and ears open," Rex informed. "We're not out of the woods yet".

Ahsoka could hear something. Large stomps were vibrating through the streets, and she could hear roaring.

"Master. I hear something," Ahsoka said.

"I know. Be ready," Kota said.

That's when they saw what it was what looked like a rancor with armor and cannons everywhere. It roared and stomped towards the Republic walker.

"What the Hell is that thing!?" Jesse shouted.

"I don't care, just shut it up!" Rex ordered as he fired the mass driver into the armored monster.

His shots hit the monster. His armor was damaged, and it was wounded. It screamed in pain and rage. Mostly rage.

The monster hunched over, allowing the gunner on it back to fired on the AT-TE.

Several missiles flew towards the tank.

"Incoming!" Ahsoka shouted.

Everyone on the scaffolding hit the deck just as the missiles struck around the tank. Most missed, but two struck the top of the tank.

Rex fired on the monster, hitting it's main cannon. It burst into flames, but it advanced. Rex tried to fire again, but the controls short-circuited it, leaving the cannon powerless.

"Echo! I've lost power to the main cannon!" Rex shouted.

"I know sir, but my controls are out too. I can't fix it," Echo said.

"Shit! It's up to you and the Jedi, Dogma," Rex said.

"Understood sir," Dogma said.

Kota looked at Jesse.

"Get everyone inside," Kota said.

Jesse nodded and went inside with the others.

"What now master?" Ahsoka asked.

"We help Dogma take that monster down," Kota said as they felt the tank accelerate beneath them.

"Okay," Ahsoka said, semi speechless.

They took position on either side of the walker, sabers at the ready.

The monster had repeating blasters on its wrists. It blasted away at the tank, its bolts slamming into the tank, scorching its armor.

Ahsoka and Kota deflected the blasts as best as they could.

The AT-TE advanced towards the walker. But it gave out and collapsed.

"Come on Dogma. It's just a scratch. Keep moving forward shoulder. Forward!" Rex encouraged the trooper at the driver seat.

Dogma struggled to pull the tank up. He groaned as he pulled back as hard as he could on the controls. As the tank started to stand back up, he laughed triumphantly.

The monster continued firing.

That's when Ahsoka and Kota threw their sabers like they were javelins, and struck the wrist cannons on the monster. They used the force to pull their sabers back.

Without any weaponry, the monster resorted to brute force.

The Tank and monster charged at each other.

" _I'm going for the legs_ ," Dogma said before his tank collided with the monster.

The monster roared as it grabbed the front legs of the AT-TE, lifting its front end up. This allowed Dogma to look down the throat of the roaring monster.

Ahsoka and Kota lost their footing and slid down the scaffolding, before grabbing the railings.

"This is insane!" Ahsoka said aloud. "I love it!"

Both the walker and the monster continued to tangle with each other.

"Eat this you ugly bastard!" Dogma yelled as he pressed the triggers on the front guns as hard as he could.

Blue lasers spewed from the forward guns. The monster screamed as blue plasma bolts penetrated its faceplate, before burrowing down into its face and piercing its brain.

It lost its strength, and the tank collapsed forward onto the monster.

The Republic was victorious.

Ahsoka let go of the railing and slid down the scaffolding. When her feet hit the ground, she collapsed onto her knees and breathed heavily.

Kota joined her.

Then Rex and the clones exited the tank. Everyone looked like they were going to vomit.

One of them, Tup, actually did. He ripped his helmet off and vomited onto the pavement.

"Heheheheh! That was AWESOME! Let's go again!" Hardcase cheered before he slapped Tup playfully on the back, causing him to vomit again.

"So...now what?" Rex asked.

They were only a few blocks away from the depot, and the rest of the Regiment.

Kota looked at Ahsoka and the men. Then he looked down the road.

"Now? We walk from here".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey folks.**

 **That was chapter 3.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Until next time, this is Grubkiller, over and out.**


	4. Discontinued

Hey everyone.

Look, I know that I said that I would try to continue this story. But I've decided to discontinue it.

Between a mixture of multiple stories, writer's block, a loss of interest, and life in general, I've decided to stop writing it. To those that have become invested in this story, I'm sorry.

Thank you for sticking with me for as long as you did.

And I hope to hear from you all as I continue stories from my AU3 timeline. (See my profile for more info).

Once again, I'm sorry.

Anyway, as always, this is Grubkiller, signing off.


End file.
